1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of targeted point-of-sale advertising systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
As consumers increase their use of electronic payment forms, point-of-sale systems featuring readers for these electronic payment forms enjoy increased presence in the marketplace. One enhancement of these systems has been the implementation of advertising and entertainment displays at or near the point of sale. For example, at many gas stations across the United States, a network of screens are now being operated at the gas pumps. Each gas pump has an audio/video player and screen. The screens play content, some of which may be advertisements, that begins early in the refueling process, for example, when the consumer lifts the gas pump handle. Examples of pump systems are described in U.S. Patent Publication 2005-0127796A1 entitled “Audio/Video Display Equipment for Gas Pumps,” Which publication is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
While the publication generally describes audio/video display equipment, improvements in this system are desirable.